Shakugan no Naruto the Movie
by Fan of Fanfics21
Summary: The Legend of the Flaming Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter continues...


I was inspired by a few fanfics of this crossover so I decided to work on an idea in honor of my favorite anime Naruto and Shakugan no Shana. Oh and Naruto's age will be a…_little_ different than most of the fics that his age was given.

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or Shakugan no Shana**

* * *

Here in an unnamed port we see a manager of the popular Princess Gale series trying to get his lead actress Yukie Fujikaze to go to the Land of Snow to film the rumored Rainbow Chakra that lurks inside the Rainbow Glaciers as she refused to go and ran off much to his annoyance. Little did they know that a small shadow was following her to a bar. When the shadow snuck inside, it sensed something and muttered a few unknown words and strange symbols encircled her without being noticed as suddenly the world turned red. At first, Yukie thought it was some sort of event but as she noticed no one was moving she started to leave the bar and was shocked at what she saw. A massive hand had turned people into blue flames as they all were being absorbed by it.

Yukie began freaking out as she noticed strange symbols encircling her like some sort of protection, seeing as she wasn't engulfed by flames as she hid in an alleyway to and looked from the corner to see a small eight year old boy walking towards the hand. "Hey kid get out of there! Do you want to die?" she shouted as she noticed the "hand" stopped absorbing the flames and looked at the child, it made itself into a fist and was about to smash the little boy only to be sliced in half as the boy was right behind it and it exploded in a burst of blue flames, the boy then placed his nodachi _inside_ his coat as it vanished. Yukie was amazed at the sight and when she got out of her hiding spot she noticed the boy raised a finger and everyone in the vicinity had returned before he turned around and Yukie caught his appearance. He was wearing a black trench coat, black pants and a black shirt. But what really captivated her was his face, he had fiery red hair that glowed and had embers fluttering down, his eyes were a fiery crimson, and then she noticed he had whisker shaped birthmarks on his cheeks that made her want to touch them but resisted. She noticed he had a crimson colored pendant that gave off a mysterious glow that seemed to captivate her eyes until the boy spoke up. "Well that does it for the Torches, but now I gotta find that Denizen that's hiding somewhere." The boy said as he walked past her and towards a boat as if following something. "It seems that the Denizen is heading towards the Land of Snow. This will be interesting don't you think Alastor?" the boy asked out loud and to Yukie's shock, a voice replied back.

"**Indeed, since day one as a Flame Haze you've been caught up in many adventures in which I might add were extremely dangerous and unbelievably impossible to believe in. Although that one dimension you were accidently sent to was stranger than all."** The voice said as Yukie noticed it came from the pendant. "I agree who in the world argues with the floor and deals out insane battles with everyday appliances? And that weirdo named Ghost who trains people with exploding cows was ridiculous; did he want to traumatize people with cows?" the boy asked as the world turned back to its original state and Yukie noticed his hair and eye colors were different. His hair was golden blonde and blue eyes that were so cold it felt like she was in the heaviest snowstorm in her life. When she saw the boy pay a fee to go to Snow Country she couldn't resist finding out what was happening, she felt as though the world became undone and was displaced.

"There you are! Do you know how hard it is to find you?" the manager asked as Yukie pointed towards the boat to Snow which gave the manager a curious look. "When does that boat leave?" she asked as she felt the manager giving her a confused look. "In 10 minutes why? Do you change your mind?" he asked hopefully as she nodded causing him to whoop out in joy as she inwardly sighed feeling that she was going to regret it. As the boat started its sail to Snow Country, Yukie looked for the boy in every crook and nanny of the ship and gave up; she decided to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat only to look at the sight in surprise. The blonde haired boy she was looking for was busy laughing with the studio employees as they were telling stories. "So when I was in the Land of Hot Springs, I blackmailed this white haired super pervert named Jiraiya into teaching me a few ninjutsu tricks before I shouted out 'Pervert peeking at the hot springs!' and in less than a second the poor old man got beaten up by a group of towel clad ladies who were kunoichi on break leaving him battered and bruised badly before I ran off before he could try and get his revenge on me! And he didn't even notice I stole his pants so he was looking for me in his underwear!" the boy said as everyone including Yukie pictured it in their heads and started laughing at that. Yukie stopped laughing as she realized that this kid just made her laugh for the first time in years and all it took was exposing a pervert to the public and humiliating him further. When she was about to ask the boy about what she saw the ship halted and everyone standing were thrown off guard as Yukie grabbed onto something as the boat stopped. When everyone came outside, they saw that the road was blocked by an iceberg and it gave the manager an idea to film on it.

* * *

As they filmed the show, an explosion interrupted the filming and actual Yuki ninjas were attacking, the blonde boy just sighed in annoyance and jumped onto the iceberg and from his coat, drew his nodachi as he silently snuck behind the pink haired girl and gave her a kick that no ordinary child shouldn't have the strength to do as it made her collide with her massive teammate causing their clothes to glow and explode while the other man got away just in time. "I don't know who you are brat but you'll suffer a defeat like no other!" the man said arrogantly as he flip through some hand signs "Ice style: Wolf Fang Avalanche Jutsu!" he shouted as an actual avalanche came towering down at the boy taking the appearance of wolfs. The boy raised his sword up high and in one swing, a burst of crimson flames left his sword and destroyed all of the wolfs and melting the iceberg to a degree that it began falling apart. The man glared at the boy before fleeing, when the boy was about to leave, he noticed a purple gem from one of the dead ninja's armor and took it as a souvenir as he placed it in his coat. As he got onto the boat, he swung his sword again and another burst of flames erupted from it completely melting the ice as he sheathed it and turned to the shocked captain. "You can continue sailing now sir." The boy said in a bored tone snapping the captain back to reality. "Huh? Oh right, full sail ahead!" the captain shouted as the boat continued its journey to Snow. While the filming crew was watching the boy in action from their film they recorded, Yukie went to look for him and ask him about the weird "red realm" she was in. She saw him enter a cabin and locked it and she noticed a "Don't Disturb" sign at the door knob and she wanted to find out what that was about sooner or later.

* * *

Dinner time approached and Yukie was getting anxious, they were almost in Snow and she still didn't get her answers. Was it even worth it just so she could get her answers and risk being caught by her uncle? She didn't care, this weird red dimension she was in was suspicious and she needed answers. Luckily for her, she saw the boy finished his food and was heading towards his room until Yukie stepped in front of him. "Can I help you?" the blonde boy asked in an annoyed tone, usually Yukie would scold him to respect older people but that didn't matter now because this might be her only chance at getting her answers. "We need to talk." Yukie said as the boy raised an eyebrow. They went on deck were the boy sat down on one of the chairs that were there with Yukie sitting across him with arms crossed. "Alright talk, what was all that about that red world I was in, the blue flames, that giant hand, what they are?" she asked in a serious tone while the boy sighed. "It's a long story." The boy said as she snorted "Try me." She said.

"That red world you were in was called Sealed, it's a space in between worlds that you can't get out of and the flow of time has stopped and nobody remembers what happens in there save you since I casted an Unrestricted Method to protect you while you were there." The boy explained as he waited for her to take it all in. "So what happened to those people and that giant hand?" Yukie asked as the boy brought something out of his bag, it was…melon bread. "The blue flames that came from the people is called Power of Existence, and that creature I killed was a Rinne; a servant of a Crimson Denizen." The boy said as he saw her thinking about something. "What is this "Power of Existence"? Because I never heard about it before." Yukie asked as she saw the boy sigh. "Power of Existence is a source of power that is a "fuel" to one's existence, it's not only to help one exist but the Crimson Denizens "harvest" it from humans or their replacements called Torches to use for their own goals. Power of Existence is used by Denizens to fulfill their desires like that one guy sempai and Alastor killed tried to turn his little toy into an actual living being from the stories he told me." He finished while eating some of his bread. The more Yukie learned about this "Crimson World" the more curious she becomes. "Torches? And who is Alastor anyways?" she asked as a voice from the pendant began explaining while the boy began eating another piece of melon bread.

"**I am Alastor, I am a Crimson Lord of the Crimson World that had made a contract with this child to become my Flame Haze to hunt down these Denizens for if they were to consume too much existence, the entire world will fall apart. Torches are residue of people who had their existence consumed and are "shock-absorbers" one might call them. They are used to slow down the damages from distortion from an existence from being immediately vanishing. Think of it, if there was a hole in the ground and you fell in it, you might possibly suffer an injury. Should ice fill in the gap, your chances of injury are lessened but after some time the ice will melt and then afterwards its influence is reduced to a minimum. Think of Torches similar to that ice and the hole in the ground a distortion. Do you understand now?"** the pendant said as Yukie nodded her head. "But why did you make a child your Flame Haze, surely his parents would be worried about him." She said as she noticed the boy's eyes seemed to become darker. **"This boy was an orphan, on the day he was born a monster called the Kyuubi no Yoko appeared and attacked his village. The Fourth Hokage defeated it by sealing it away inside a human being, creating the ultimate sin of man…a Jinchurriki."** Alastor said as Yukie's eyes widened as she heard of them. Jinchurriki's were known to suffer pain and loneliness due to everyone fearing or hating them, most of them tend to be used as weapons of war and some were known to hate mankind for their suffering. It was the ultimate sin indeed. As she slowly put the pieces together, she understood who or more exactly _what_ kind of person she was talking to…a Jinchurriki! More likely one who ran away from his ninja village due to their abuse onto the child. "How could they do this to you, your just a child who should have dreams and hope for the future, why did you become a Flame Haze?" she asked as the boy looked into her eyes as if he was staring at her soul. "After I meet a great person, I followed her of my own free will after listening to her stories about my sempai and wanted to surpass her by becoming a better Flame Haze as her or her predecessor before her. And to do that, I must fix the distortion of Elemental Nations; it's been caught inside a massive distortion after a Crimson God came here to cause destruction only to be stopped by one ordinary human. Nobody knows who he is but he was considered a God among humans to have defeated the Crimson God in mortal combat. You know how Chakra is created?" the boy asked as the actress nodded. "Well due to the Crimson God's defeat and was scattered into fragments of his former self, Chakra came to existence and ninja were able to use ninjutsu today." The boy said as Yukie's eyes widen in shock, a Crimson God was responsible for the creation of ninjutsu? It was unheard of!

"Do you have a name at least kid? Because it would be annoying just to call you squirt and other nicknames for your age." Yukie said as the boy got up. "I go by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, though in the Crimson World I'm known as Shakugan no Naruto." The newly named boy said as Yukie smirked at the title. "Burning Eyed Maelstrom, it really suits you." She said as the boy walked back towards his cabin, Yukie looked up in the sky pondering about how fragile the world really is and wondered if things were different if she had not decided to go back to Snow to get her answers…wait a minute she was going to Snow! "Argh! I got my answers now I'm heading to Snow Country! Can there be anything to turn this thing around?" she shouted out into the night sky not knowing that Naruto was smirking.

* * *

The next day was finally the day they landed to Snow; it took some time to get there so they acted on the boat with Naruto watching from the sidelines with mild interest while he was trying to meditate. As they got off Naruto looked around for the Denizen, he could sense it but it was far away. It was like a newborn Denizen was trying to make a name for itself and didn't know how to hide his presence. But Naruto knew that everything does not appear as they seem to be because some powerful Denizens tend to trick Flame Hazes into thinking they are weak and that usually leads to their downfall. He would have to be careful on this journey since that Snow ninja might come back with backup to kidnap Yukie. For some reason he can't figure out why do ninja want an actress for? It's not like she's a princess or something right? Little did he know he hit the hammer right on the head. As they journey continued, Naruto followed them noticing that they were heading in the direction of where the Denizen is hiding and it would be easier to travel by their locomotives to get there.

As they stopped for a break and air, Naruto decided to ask Yukie why she wanted to run away from this place and noticed she was trying to sneak away, keyword is "trying" as Naruto caught her by her collar. As usual, Naruto could only curse as Yukie slapped him in the face for foul language as he guessed right that she was the Princess of the Land of Snow and her uncle wanted the crystal necklace she had to unlock the treasure at Rainbow Glaciers for himself. Naruto just sighed, now he had to deal with ninjas, an evil tyrant, and a Crimson Denizen! _"It could have been worse right?"_ Naruto thought as he noticed that the ice on the ground was melting, revealing railways as Naruto mentally cursed. He quickly warned everyone to get out of there as he grabbed Yukie and jumped away from the area as an armored train crashed into the locomotives, luckily everyone got away at the last minute as Yukie was grappled by a flying object. Naruto had three choices: Save Yukie, deal with the train and save the rebels who are currently charging towards it, or leave them both and hunt the Denizen that's hiding. Thinking Quickly Naruto casted another Seal pausing time as Naruto began his assault on the train, sabotaging the machines inside to self-destruct while creating solid clones he learned from the super pervert to move the charging rebels to a higher location as the Seal became undone causing the effects of Naruto's sabotage to kick in and the train exploded leaving a mushroom cloud in its wake.

* * *

*random Akatsuki moment*

Deidara the Terrorist Bomber looked out to the east with a smile on his face as his crouching partner looked at him. "What are you staring off at now Deidara?" the man asked as the blonde replied "There was an massive explosion somewhere, someone tried to imitate my art, un." Deidara said as his partner sighed. "True art is eternal, not a fading moment like yours." he replied before continuing their journey as they began their usual arguments on what art is.

*end of random Akatuski moment*

* * *

Naruto was about to go after Yukie or should he say Koyuki Kazahana which was her real name only to jump back from a blue sphere and an explosion from a ringing bell. When Naruto looked up, he and Alastor couldn't believe their eyes. Blue hair, pale blue eyes, a white suit and a white piece of cloth floating around him, it was impossible! **"Friagne the Hunter, but how? You're supposed to be dead!"** Alastor shouted out recalling when he killed the hunter with his Flames of Retribution attack. Friagne chuckle as he brushed his hair "Sadly I'm only a lingering spirit of Friagne. As his desire was too strong to let go that after his destruction as a fragment of himself was given a physical form so that I may exist. I'm afraid I will have to make sure you don't ruin my plans this time as I plan to resurrect myself fully by completing the plan I sought for after so long." The shell of the Denizen said as Naruto's eyes widened. "You mean City Devour? You idiot! Do you know how much damage that could do to the balance of the world?" Naruto shouted as the Friagne remnant chuckled. "As long as I return with Mary Anne by my side I wouldn't even care for the balance of the world." He said as he disappeared in pale white flames. "Great, now I have to finish an old memory of sempai's since she's not here." Naruto grumbled as he continued his journey towards Koyuki's uncle's fortress not noticing that the filming crew was following him. He pulled out a certain necklace that belonged to a certain princess and vowed to help restore peace to Snow Country once and for all.

Koyuki was currently locked inside a cell with an empty look on her face; her reunion with her uncle Doto was certainly not pleasant at all. He was bragging about the treasure of the country and that her necklace was the key to it. When she noticed it was missing he locked her up in the prison hold when alarms broke out and a man in white appeared and made a deal with Doto, if he killed the "Flaming Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter" for him he would share the secrets of the world to him and the secret of immortality. Knowing Doto he had foolishly agreed not knowing he would be double crossed very soon. Outside the castle, Naruto sensed that Friagene's remnant is inside and he needed to find a way inside without being caught. He noticed that Friagne came out of the castle and vanished in flames again and Naruto couldn't sense him so he had to be careful this time. He casted a Seal on the area and transformed into his Flame Haze form as he began to look for Koyuki. Koyuki noticed that the area had turned red and the guards were not moving as she saw the runes encircling her were activated and guessed that Naruto was here to get her out of here. As Naruto searched the cells and got her out of there by replacing her with the guards and locking them up, he gave her back her necklace as they snuck through the throne and to their shock, Doto was not frozen in the Seal. "I guess that Friagne guy was right, hair of flame and eyes ablaze. The Flaming Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter is in my castle, Koyuki be a good girl and hand over the necklace dear." Doto said as the shinobi from the iceberg named Nadare came in with his hands ready to unleash a jutsu. Naruto gritted his teeth in annoyance and wished he had help at the moment and as if a wish came true a giant Two Tailed Cat attacked Nadare taking him outside the fortress but when he turned around he had to duck as Doto got behind him and grabbed Koyuki and activate his chakra armor and flew off with her.

"If only I can fly! But I don't have enough strength to even sprout wings damn it!" Naruto said as the mobile camera crew came by. "Jump on!" the manager said as Naruto nodded and jumped on. "Who was that two tailed cat anyways?" Naruto asked out loud only for the manager to laugh. "Yugito Nii is on time eh? Good because hiring Kumo's Jinchurriki was difficult and I told her to help you with protecting an actual princess is just my luck!" the manager said while Naruto and although you can't see Alastor doing it, sweat dropped at his answer. They neared the Rainbow Glaciers and they saw Doto being shot by Friagne's Trigger Happy weapon. "Shit, he has that trump card of his!" Naruto shouted as everyone looked at him. "What do you mean boy?" the manager asked "Trigger Happy is a special gun designed to _kill_ Flame Hazes by being hit by that, the Crimson Lord residing inside them will awaken and they will cause the Flame Haze they occupied to explode from the surge of power. Sempai was the _only_ Flame Haze able to survive that thing and she's not here!" Naruto explained as the filming crew paled at that. Naruto immediately jumped off and dashed off but not before telling them to keep a good distance from the area while they were still filming it.

Friagne turned around and saw Naruto charging straight at him as he pulled out a sword he thought he would never see again. The Nieto no Shana was in his possession and it was as sharp as it was when he first encountered the blade many years ago when he was a real Crimson Denizen and not a shadow of his former self. It didn't help that the boy had the flaming hair and blazing eyes of his reminded him of his own death, he will not fall again to that same trick! He aimed Trigger Happy at the boy but he was having a hard time focusing because the boy was moving at fast speeds and acted like he was dodging invisible bullets and he had enough of it as he brought out Dancing Party and rang it while his Rinne began their kamikaze assault on the boy who quickly was engulfed by explosions and to Friagne's shock, the boy didn't have a single scratch on him as he saw something floating behind him and it shocked him to the core. It was a crimson furred fox with nine tails that were currently wrapped around the child like a shield as it glared menacingly at him, he took a step back and felt something grab his leg as he looked down seeing Doto still alive thanks to his armor and had him pinned. The next thing he knew he felt something impale his heart as he turned his head and saw the Flame Haze child in front of him smirking as he held his sword that was currently inside his chest. He wondered how the boy got there so fast he saw the fox that was far away currently looked like he threw something and put the pieces together, the boy had the fox throw him. He felt like he was disappearing and the next thing he knew was total darkness.

* * *

Naruto watched as Friagne's remnant faded away into oblivion as he turned and jumped back from Doto's fist as he quickly flew through hand signs "Ice style: Black Dragon Blizzard!" the man shouted as a black dragon with red eyes and maw erupted from his fist and made an impact directly in Naruto's chest as he was sent into the chilling waters below. Doto saw the fox fade away like it wasn't there and placed Koyuki's necklace into the slot and waited. Next few minutes passed and he saw the ice melting and his anger rose, the treasure was a heater of all things! Suddenly the area shook and the water erupted revealing a bunch of Naruto Flame Haze mode clones with their blades drawn. "It's payback time pal, with interest!" they all said at once as Doto smirked. "Nice try you little half-wit." He said before performing hand signs "Twin Dragon Blizzard!" he roared as _two_ black dragons erupted from his fist and they formed a black twister destroying the clones as Doto laughed. "This little farce is over!" he proclaimed as he continued his laughter. Koyuki who was watching everything from behind a rock looked to her right saw a sight that amazed her as Doto noticed it to. Inside the smoke a voice yelled out "Not yet it's not! Because I'm telling you something!" Naruto said in his normal form as a clone who had his flame haze form still on holding onto a pink sphere in his left while in the clone's right was helping the original gather chakra in his right hand. "It ain't over until justice prevails and evil is wiped out." The original said while the clone continued for him "Because this story is going to have a happy ending!" the Flame Haze Clone said as Koyuki felt like believing in things again and so she decided to say something. "Naruto! I believe in you! You are by far, the strongest ninja and Flame Haze I have ever known!" she shouted out with faith in her voice as the two versions of Naruto smiled "I know." The original said while the clone finished for him "I could have told ya that." As they charged at Doto while the sun rose up and its light reflected off the glaciers giving it a rainbow glow while they charged. Then something happened, the color of the chakra that Naruto was gathering in his hand turned into a rainbow glow as everyone and even Yugito who came by to see the situation went wide eyed at the sight, it was like in the movie where the hero uses rainbow chakra to defeat the villain, it was as if they were actually making a performance. As the two versions of Naruto neared Doto, the clone threw the orb at the armor fracturing it as it blocked a blow for the original as he prepared to plunge it into Doto's chest. "Take this, Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as the spiraling rainbow sphere glowed with radiance causing Doto to scream in agony before his armor began falling apart and he was sent spiraling into one of the glaciers cracking it. When he fell to his death, all the snow immediately turned into spring surprising many people who witnessed the event first hand.

The Director was pondering "Could it be…we're making this 3-d!" he shouted as Yugito watched in awe before deciding to leave with the mission successful but she stopped as she noticed a hologram projection of a younger Koyuki and her father talking. "Believe in the future. If you do, then the spring will come. What will you do when it comes Queen Koyuki?" her father asked "I'm going to be a princess." The younger version of her said as her father looked at her with interest "Oh, what kind of princess?" her father asked her. "Well, one whose kind, whose strong, and most of all one who fights for justice!" as her father chuckled. The real Koyuki asked herself is she really did say those things when she was younger as she continued to watch the footage. "That's some dream. Well if you believe in your dreams and never give up, you will be that princess." Her father said as he walked behind his daughter and placed the necklace she wore today around her neck. "You can see it can you? A beautiful princess in front of you right there." He said. The way he said it, it was like if he told her younger self that she is seeing the "her" today Koyuki soon shredded tears of happiness at this recording as the younger Koyuki had something else to say. "But that's not all I want to be, I want to be an actress!" the younger Koyuki said as her father laughed, soon the real Koyuki laughed while Naruto laid back in a relaxed way and laughed with them. "Now that's a happy ending huh Alastor?" Naruto asked while the pendant chuckled. **"Correct, now maybe this place will be called the Land of Spring afterwards."** Alastor said. "Maybe we could stay here for a little bit before we hit the road huh?" Naruto asked while Alastor agreed much to Naruto's joy.

After the crowning ceremony was finished, Koyuki found Naruto waiting for her with a smile on his face. "Thank you for everything Naruto, it's too bad that you won't be staying here that much longer." Koyuki said in a happy yet a small tone of sadness to it. "Yeah, I have to go and find more Denizens that threaten the balance of the world now. And I wish you the best of luck as a ruler _and_ an actress!" Naruto said with a smile as Koyuki laughed while holding a script called _Icha Icha Paradise_ as the title. She handed him an envelope before she left to sign her fans autographs as Naruto opened it to look inside. He saw himself relaxing in a field of grass fast asleep as Koyuki gave him a kiss on the cheek much to his embarrassment as his cheeks turned red and noticed something on it. It said "Good luck at being the best Flame Haze and ninja Naruto-Koyuki Kazahana." When he turned around to face her, she smiled back as Naruto smirked and pocketed his picture before heading towards the unknown.

**mugon no mama yami ni tsukitateta yaiba ga sakende**

**guren wo seou hitomi ga myaku wo utsu**

**itsuka sadame to michi wo eranda**

**subete nomikomu enkou**

**kiesou na yureru hikari ni me wo fuseta**

**chiisaku haita iki ga atatakakute**

**ima, kanjite iru**

**kore ga magire mo naku "sonzai" nan da to**

**tenjou ni yurusareta kokou no toki ga kudakechiru**

**deai wa tozasu mune no tobira tataite**

**tsugerarenu shinjitsu wo kimi no namida ni kaenu you**

**arata na yuuki wo mitsuketai yo**

**moeru kuu no hate ni**

**ashita mo kitto nani mo kawarazu kage fumiau hitotachi**

**inochi no koe wo kikezu ni tada aruku**

**itsu kara ka sotto yorisotte ita**

**subete shitta you na egao**

**mukankei wo yosootte se wo muketa**

**tameiki tsuita kimi ga setsunakute**

**mune ni kanjite iru**

**kore ga moshikashitara "aijou" nan da to**

**tenkyuu ni hanatareta kokou no kimi wo dakishimeru**

**chiisana kata wa shizuku no you ni furuete**

**tsukisasaru genjitsu wo kokoro no ken de tsukikaesu**

**kowarenu yuuki wo mitsuketai yo**

**tsuyoi kaze no you ni**

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha, most of the Shinobi and villagers were in shocked that the demon as they called him was featured in a movie and for a certain masked copy-cat nin was smiling at the boy's appearance and that his Icha Icha was finally going to be made into a movie. The Third Hokage was busy smiling at the success that young Naruto had taken while a certain 8 year old white eyed girl was blushing at the boy throughout the whole movie while few of the academy students who hung out with him before he disappeared were all cheering for him at the end.

In Misaki city, a girl with midnight black hair and brown eyes accompanied by a browned haired, blue eyed boy watched the movie with surprise. "Wow, that Naruto kid sure knows how to affect people, and he seems to be a fellow Flame Haze Shana." The boy said. "I was taken by surprise that Alastor took on a new flame haze and said boy gets to be in a movie. Though I wish them both good luck on their journey and hope that Naruto might one day surpass me. Don't you agree Yuji?" Shana asked her boyfriend who nodded. "But if he is anything like you then I pity the girl he might be with." Yuji said jokingly as Shana punched him in the back of the head "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Meanwhile Naruto was currently in Wave Country, currently dealing with a midget and an army of thugs that were going to face justice. "Look out world. Because I'm taking this world by storm with my Flaming Hair and Blazing eyes!" Naruto shouted out as he triggered his Flame Haze form with his eyes glowing fiery red.

* * *

That took me a while to write, I was inspired by the first Naruto movie and the Shakugan no Shana movie and decided to combine them. I was thinking of having Naruto and Shana meet one day for a wedding. Well I'm out of here! Ciassou!


End file.
